


i make the bed and you steal the covers

by misura



Category: Grayson (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "Hey. We're naked in bed together. Somehow, the moment just seems right.""Well, I wastrying, but thensomeonefelt it was more important to start making jokes."





	i make the bed and you steal the covers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alestar/gifts).



"I don't mean to complain, but is this the day you finally decided to kill me? Because - "

"Ugh. Dick Grayson, you are - "

" - an idiot, yeah, yeah. (You stopped! Did I say you should stop?)"

"If you didn't want me to stop, maybe you should have kept your mouth shut."

"I thought you had plans! Plans requiring my mouth to be open."

"There's a difference between having your mouth open and talking."

"Um, yeah. People look sort of stupid just having their mouth open without saying anything."

"In your case, that would hardly be an inaccurate conclusion."

"Hey. We're naked in bed together. Somehow, the moment just seems right."

"Well, I was _trying_ , but then _someone_ felt it was more important to start making jokes."

" ... I actually meant the moment just seemed right for something or someone to interrupt us in a display of improbable timing. You know, an explosion or a bunch of bad guys coming in via the balcony or something."

"From what I've seen of the way you work so far, I'm not surprised. However, unlike you, I'm not an amateur. I actually know the difference between a secure location and a guaranteed ambush."

"Should I really apologize for not being totally paranoid? (It was one time! _One_! And you still had your pants on and everything!)"

"Is the fact that you did not supposed to make the incident more forgivable?"

"I think the fact that we both made it out alive means we can just file it away under the header of 'that was not that much fun, let's never do that again'. And then move past it, instead of bringing it up again and again."

"Perhaps you should make an attempt to learn from the past, Dick Grayson, instead of only running away from it. But then, you are an idiot, so I suppose I should not be surprised."

"I'm sure beginning to feel like one, lying here, waiting for you to do something."

"And yet you keep talking."

"I could start singing instead. I've been working on some new material."

"Spare me. I really will leave you here. Given time, I'm sure that even you should be able to free yourself."

"Five seconds, maybe. If I take it slow."

"It's tempting to take you up on that, but you are right in stating this location will not remain secure forever. Time is valuable, and I think we've wasted more than enough of it already."

"Communication is important in any relationship."

"You don't communicate. You annoy. You joke. You vex. You quip."

"I'm beginning to feel as if you only want me for my body."

"Yes."

"That's pretty cold. (And blatantly untrue.)"

"Welcome to the world of professional spies, Dick Grayson. (You insist on seeing personal feelings where there exists only a temporal alignment of interests.)"

"Oh, is _that_ what's going on here? Thanks for clearing that up. I was confused for a second there."

"You are welcome."

"Now that you've established there are no feelings of any kind involved, would you mind getting on with it? (Liar, liar, pants on fire.)"

"(You are aware that I'm not wearing any pants at the moment, are you not?)"

"(Very aware. Although I was beginning to wonder if you were.)"

Tiger sighed. "Dick Grayson, you are an idiot."

Dick grinned. "But you like me anyway, right?"


End file.
